I see my love in you
by SPHP20896
Summary: He found someone he would love more than water. That's really the best summary I can give you, read to find out!


**I SEE MY LOVE IN YOU**

He was floating on his back, just feeling the water slipping through the gaps between his fingers calming and peaceful.

It kept him atop and the blue sky above seemed to lull him into an almost meditative state.

There could be no feeling better than this….it was love.

Pure and unadulterated, he was sure he'd never find anything or anyone who'd make him feel like this ever in his life.

It was a connection he knew it was, there was no doubt about it.

Suddenly he heard a splash. He had been the only one there, he was sure he hadn't told anybody about being there after hours when the pool was closed.

He kicked surprised and looked around him, his deep and refreshing blue eyes rapt with attention.

Suddenly he saw something lurking in the water across from him.

His eyes widened and his eyes trailed after it.

He dove into the water with the grace of a dolphin and looked holding his breath when he saw a sight that almost made him let his breath go.

He'd never seen someone swim so beautifully.

The person in question was better than any fish or human.

He'd spent most of his time in the water and had come across some magnificent swimmers but this person…this girl she left them all miles behind.

The strong yet graceful kick of her legs and her hands arched beautifully, he couldn't find any mistake in her posture or form. When she propelled herself forward she arched like a wave, she was one with water and he could feel her magic. What was more, she had a powerful set of lungs she didn't once come out of the water for breath.

He felt a rush a feeling of being free. He wanted to swim with her.

It surpassed all the feelings he felt while swimming next to Rin that was adrenaline, this….this was something else, something much more, it was….he felt it in his heart. There was no doubt about it this was love.

He swam quietly next to her and when she'd completed four laps back and forth the length of the pool she broke the surface of the water.

He saw her sigh and lean back against the wall of the pool.

He watched her intently and she pulled her goggles and her cap off.

When she pulled them off her brown hair cascaded down in waves.

Haruka felt his heart pound. Her eyes were as blue as the water in the ocean.

He was too far gone to ever come back.

She looked at him her eyes flashing in familiarity "Haruka Nanase"

When she said his name he felt himself come alive and he blinked trying to shake off the trance.

She smiled a smile that made Haruka's pulse race "Every swimmer in the city knows about you"

Haruka being a man of few words didn't react.

She looked up at the sky "I have always wanted to swim with you ever since I saw you swim at the club in middle school"

He waited for her to continue "I used to watch you, I was on the Girl's team, it was an honor"

He felt a thrill when she complimented him. She looked down at the water before looking into his eyes, blue on blue "I am Akira Takahashi, you wouldn't know me"

Haruka took her name in and committed it to memory. Then he asked the one question he had been dying to "Do you love water?"

Her smile widened and her eyes brightened "I grew up with water; I can never be away from it. When I'm sad, when I'm angry, when I'm happy I always think about water. It's my life"

He smiled slowly and said "I would love to swim with you"

They swam that evening and every evening after that. He told her his problems, he told her his story and she listened and then told him about her.

He'd never smiled so much in his life.

So the next time the boys asked him about his romantic experience, he told them about Akira Takahashi, the only girl he had ever loved and would ever love before water.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it, it was my take on his love life. Haruka is just such a mysterious boy, we can make all sorts of assumptions about him.**

**Please review, even if you don't like it :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**SPHP20896:)**


End file.
